New Species
So far in this world we have had many deaths by poisonous animals some are not even discovered so for your information here is the most poisonous animals in the world they might just be your worst nightmares. #10 the puffer fish Puffer fish are usaly found swimming around tropical island and have enough venom to even kill a human there spicks contan a venom called tetrodotoxin. It is believed the puffer fish has enough venom to kill 30 adult humans . #9 the poison dart frog The poison dart frog lives in rainforest in south and central America. There are 100 types of poison dart frogs in the world. The golden poison dart frog is the most poisonous. one golden poison dart frog has enough venom to kill 10 adult men. Poison dart frogs venom is called batrachotoxin. #8 the Brazilian wondering spider The Brazilian wondering spider is the most deadly spider in the world. If you ever come across this spider you should run for your life because it is extremely aggressive and if you get bitten your dead in about 5 minutes. Unlike other spiders this spider does not use a web instead it roams the jungle floor at night in search of food. The spiders venom is called neurotoxin with shut down the nervous system and then kills you. But you don't have to worry this spider only kills 2 people a year but has the biggest venom gland of any spider. #7 the inland taipan The inland taipan is 200 times more dangerous than the common cobra. A single bite from the inland taipan is enough to kill 100 humans but you have a chance of not being killed it is a very shy snake and likes to kill smaller animals. #6 the death stalker scorpion The death stalker scorpion has the deadliest venom of any other scorpion. They are very very aggressive and rummage around the desert in east and south Africa. the neurotoxin venom caused by this venom will cause many hart issues and you have a high cache of dyeing once you get bitten. If you get bitten you will have extreme pain. #5 the stone fish The stone fish is a very dangerous fish that has a body shaped like a stone. They are found in tropical places in the pacific ocean they also live around Australia. these fish have a very quick sting. The stone fish stig causes weakness, pain and death. #4 the marbled cone snail The marbled cone snail is very dangerous. One bite from it could kill 20 adult humans. Unfortunately there is no antivenin so if you get bitten your 100% dead. One bite of it can cause hart damage and lose of breath. #3 the blue ringed octopus These octipuses are extremely dangerous one drop of the venom is enough to paralyse 10 adult humans. these can kill you if you don't treat the venom at the right time. Its venom is called tetrotoxin it is extremely deadly. these octopuses can kill easily because there 20 centimetres long. #2 the king cobra The king cobra is a very poisonous snake. It lives in Asia and can grow up to 18 feet and hold the neurotoxin venom. One bite of it can kill an African elephant in a few hours because their long they can rise of the ground higher than humans with means they can bite from a long distance. Box-jelly-fish.jpg|Box jellyfish King-Cobra.jpg|king cobra Blue-ringed-Octapus.jpg|Blue ringed octipus Marbled-coned-snail.jpg|cone snail Death-stalker-scorpion.jpg|death stalker scorpion Inland-taipan.jpg|inland taipan Brazilian-wandering-spider.jpg|the Brazilian wondering spider Putterfish.jpg|pufferfish #1 The box jelly fish The box jelly fish is the most poisonous thing non known to man. There have been hundreds of faille reports every year. The tentacles of them are around 10 feet long. Its so poisonous that you will die before you make it to the shore. watch out for animals you never know what id they're ''deadly Stone-Fish.jpg|stone fish Dart-frog.jpg|poison dart frog ''